Ostern auf Atlantis oder: Kennen Sie Quibbles?
by silverbullet27
Summary: Beinahe friedlich geht es derzeit auf Atlantis zu. Alle... na ja, FAST alle, freuen sich auf die bevorstehenden Osterfeiertage, Beckett bereitet einen großen Brunch vor, da ist es auch schon wieder vorbei mit der Ruhe...


**Ostern auf Atlantis**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Oneshot passend zur Jahreszeit – mir war langweilig, da kommen mir immer die besten Ideen. Na ja, meistens wenigstens. Zeitlinie: irgendwo in der zweiten Season, kurz vor Ostern. Ganz besonderen Dank schulde ich Ary und Yoro, die mir (wieder einmal) den Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben haben – Danke, Leute!

**Ostern auf Atlantis**

_Karfreitag_

„Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass wir DAS nun auch noch zelebrieren müssen!", meinte McKay und widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop, mit dem er Zugang zu dem defekten kleineren Med-Scanner zu erlangen versuchte. „Ostern feiert man im Frühling und so weit ich informiert bin, haben wir auf diesem Planeten, meteorologisch gesehen, eher Hochsommer – zumindest auf diesem Breitengrad."

„Kommen Sie, Rodney! Sie sind doch nur noch beleidigt wegen der Weihnachtsparty!", versuchte ihn Carson Beckett zu überzeugen und lächelte aufmunternd.

McKay ließ den Laptop sinken und entgegnete: „Ja, sicher doch! Wieso auch nur? Erst hatte man mich vergessen und als ich dann doch – übrigens auch nur geschlagene zwei Tage vorher! – eine Einladung bekam, war es natürlich zu spät, noch ein angemessenes Geschenk zu besorgen. Ich werde NIE das Gesicht von Sheppard vergessen, mit dem er seiner Freude Ausdruck verlieh über meine ‚Notlösung', wirklich, das war zu bewegend!"

„Nun ja… nicht jeder freut sich gleich über einen Universal-Zugangskabel zu den Systemen der Antiker… Es hätte auch jemand anderer Ihr Geschenk aus dem Julklapp ziehen können und dann…"

„Und nicht zu vergessen:", unterbrach ihn Rodney, „Der Weihnachtspunsch, den irgendjemand freundlicherweise mit einem Spritzer Zitrone abgerundet hatte! Weswegen meine Lippen auf Autoreifengröße anschwollen, gerade, als ich mit Dr. Ellerston unter dem Mistelzweig stand – die Gute redet bis heute noch nicht wieder mit mir!"

Beckett schluckte. Da er Rodney die folgenden drei Tage auf der Krankenstation behandeln musste, erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an diesen Vorfall. „Aber vorher hatten Sie sich doch gut unterhalten, oder?" Der Arzt umrundete den Scannertisch und schaute mit auf die Anzeigen des Laptops.

„HA! Meinen Sie etwa die höchst spannende Unterhaltung mit dem neuesten Wilden, den wir auf Atlantis aufgenommen haben? Wissen Sie, was sein längster Satz war? ‚Ich verstehe das nicht.' – aussagekräftig, oder? Wirklich ein Mann großer Worte, dieser Ronon! Oder dieses spastische Zucken, das Zelenka befiel, mit dem er mir meinen Kaffee aus der Hand schlug? ER versuchte zu tanzen und ICH hatte ein Heißgetränk über dem Schritt verteilt! Oh ja, über einen Mangel an Unterhaltung brauchte ich mich wahrlich nicht zu beklagen!" Missmutig tippte McKay auf den Laptop ein.

„Aber Rodney! Diesmal wird es keine Geschenke geben, die Getränke und Speisen werden alle gekennzeichnet… und Dr. Zelenka wird mit seinem verstauchten Knöchel ganz sicher nicht auf die Idee kommen, zu tanzen, was soll also schief gehen?", meinte Beckett und schaute den Wissenschaftler mit seinem treuesten Hundeblick an – so hatte er bisher noch jeden überzeugen können.

„Außer einem Wraith-Angriff? Die fallen mir da ganz spontan ein. Verkleidet als Osterhasen, mit fröhlichem Bomben- statt Eier-Suchen, was halten Sie davon, Beckett? Wäre das nicht genau das Richtige für das Rahmenprogramm? Oh, und Sie MÜSSEN mir versprechen, dass Ronon eine Ansprache hält! Aber er sollte sich kurz halten, nicht, dass wir den ganzen Vormittag seinen Ausführungen lauschen, anstatt uns den Speisen hinzugeben."

Bevor Beckett etwas erwidern konnte, sprach McKay schon weiter: „Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet Sie als Arzt dem massenhaften Genuss von Eierspeisen auch noch Vorschub leisten wollen! Oder sollte das ganze Gerede über Cholesterin doch übertrieben gewesen sein, hm? Wenn ja, bin ich der erste, der sich den Pfannkuchen widmet. Wie gut, dass die Athosianer solch einen Erfolg bei der Zucht von Hühnern haben. Ohne Eier wäre es doch kein Ostern, was? Ihr Scanner ist übrigens wieder einsatzbereit." Sorgfältig begann er, Kabel und Laptop in einer Mappe zu verstauen. „Warum hatten Sie es eigentlich so eilig mit der Reparatur? Sie haben doch noch den großen Scanner!"

„Ja, sicher. Aber schauen Sie, ich will diese Lebensform nicht noch mehr als nötig verschrecken…" Beckett führte McKay zu seinem Schreibtisch und hob vorsichtig ein Tuch an, mit dem er einen Plexiglas-Iso-Container, kaum größer als ein Schuhkarton, verdeckt hatte.

„Was ist das?", fragte McKay blickte misstrauisch in den Container.

„Ein Quibble. Lieutenant Cadman hat ihn auf M8/15-ST einem Händler abgekauft, als sie dort mit Major Lorne's Team war." Beckett lächelte breit und klopfte vorsichtig an eine Seite des Containers. „Ist er nicht niedlich?"

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass es ein ER ist? Es ist rosa! Wahrscheinlich ist es ein Weibchen." Doch neugierig geworden, beugte McKay sich weiter hinunter und rümpfte die Nase. „Quibble… Wollmops wäre treffender!"

„Um herauszufinden, was es ist, brauche ich den kleineren Scanner, den Sie mir ja nun repariert haben." Beckett lächelte breit. „Sie singen auch, wissen Sie? Laura meinte…"

„Ach, Laura, ja? Sind Sie schon so weit?", fragte McKay und leuchtete mit einer Stablampe in den halbdunklen Container.

„Rodney, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich schon längere Zeit mit Lieutenant Cadman ausgehe! Auf jeden Fall soll der Gesang dieser Tierchen einen beruhigenden Effekt auf Menschen haben. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich auch einen zulegen." Leicht beleidigt schürzte der Arzt die Lippen. „Oh, schauen Sie nur! Er mag Sie!"

Der Quibble hob seine wolligen Ohren und schaute McKay direkt in die Augen, während ein leises Fiepsen erklang, das tatsächlich Gesang ähnelte.

„Was sollte ich mit einem faustgroßen, wollig-rosa Fiepser anfangen? Eine Katze, DAS ist ein vernünftiges Haustier! Es weiß sich zu beschäftigen, kann sich notfalls selbst versorgen und ist sehr reinlich. Was fressen diese Dinger überhaupt? Karotten? Es sieht so aus, als würde es auf Karotten stehen. Immerhin hat es Nagezähne. Probieren Sie es mit Karotten." Damit erhob er sich und rauschte kopfschüttelnd aus der Krankenstation.

Fast zeitgleich bogen Teyla und Sheppard um die Ecke, wichen dem Wissenschaftler gerade noch aus und betraten den Untersuchungsraum. „Und? Wird er kommen?", fragte Sheppard und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete Dr. Beckett enttäuscht, während er den Container wieder zudeckte.

„Na, dann ist zumindest die Zusage von Dr. Ellerston gesichert", meinte der Colonel lakonisch und wippte mit den Füßen.

„Ich kann ihn verstehen, das letzte Fest war einfach zu viel für ihn", seufzte Teyla und klopfte dem Arzt sanft auf die hängenden Schultern, was dieser mit einem gequälten Lächeln quittierte.

„Aber in einem Punkt hat er Recht. Wir könnten jederzeit von den Wraith angegriffen werden. Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber nicht feiern…", meinte Beckett und schloss resigniert die Augen.

„Genau deswegen ist es so wichtig, uns immer wieder am Leben zu erfreuen, Doktor! Mein Volk lebt seit Tausenden von Jahren mit der Bedrohung durch die Wraiths und wir kennen viele Feste!" Ein breites Lächeln zierte Teylas Gesicht und fast widerwillig musste auch Beckett lächeln.

„Ja, genau. Um unser Leben kämpfen können wir jeden Tag, aber Ostern ist nur einmal im Jahr", meldete sich Sheppard zu Wort, „Also ich mochte die Weihnachtsparty! Wenn der Osterbrunch auch nur halb so unterhaltsam wird…"

Da hatte Dr. Beckett so seine Zweifel. Die meisten hatten sich vor allem über McKay amüsiert… Er seufzte. „Als nächstes wollte ich Ronon fragen. Kommt einer von Ihnen dann mit?"

„Oh, ich muss auf das Festland und die Eier abholen, Doktor, ich kann leider nicht…", antwortete Teyla schnell.

„Und ich fliege den Jumper, Sie verstehen schon. Antikergen.", meinte Sheppard nicht weniger schnell, bevor er Teyla's Unterarm ergriff und sich beide zum Gehen wandten.

„Ja. Sicher." Der Arzt atmete tief durch, dann nahm er den Iso-Container vom Schreibtisch und deckte ihn ab. „Dann wollen wir doch erst einmal schauen, was du so für einer bist…"

_Etwas später_

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte Ronon Dex und schreckte damit Dr. Weir auf, die sich an die Brust fasste und versuchte, ihr schnell pochendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. „Ronon! Wie können Sie mich nur so erschrecken?"

„Tut mir Leid, wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sich der hünenhafte Kämpfer und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Leiterin der Expedition bunte Osternester bestückte.

„Ich dachte, ich bereite für Beckett's Osterbrunch ein bisschen die Dekoration vor. Leider habe ich nicht genügend Hasenfiguren für alle Nester…" Sie zog eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf und suchte nach Kleber, um ein widerwilliges Küken zu befestigen, das sie aus gelber Pappe gebastelt hatte. „Sie wurden doch schon eingeladen, oder?"

„Ja. Hab gehört, Ostern wäre ein religiöses Fest. Gelten Hasen und Küken in ihrem Volk als gleichwertige Götter?", fragte Ronon nachdenklich. „Wenn Sie die so austauschen können, dann…"

Dr. Weir lachte auf und schob Nest und Kleber beiseite. „Nein, wir beten keine Hasen und Hühner an. Eigentlich… ist es kompliziert. Aber beides sind sehr fruchtbare Tiere und da Ostern im Frühling ist, wo die Natur… na ja, sie bedeuten, dass das Leben wieder neu sprießt und der Winter und der Kummer vorüber sind." Als Ronon nichts darauf sagte, fuhr sie fort: „Es sind beides Tiere, mit denen wir Freude und Lebenslust verbinden." Wieder nichts von Ronon. „Darum auch die Eier: wenn die Hühner wieder anfangen zu legen, beginnt ein neuer Jahreszyklus…"

„Also ein Fruchtbarkeitsfest", konstatierte Ronon und deutete ein Lächeln an.

Sie richtete sich ruckartig auf und überlegte kurz. „Ja, in gewisser Weise haben Sie damit sogar Recht…"

„Dr. Weir?" Lieutenant Cadman schaute um die Ecke ins Büro der Expeditionsleiterin.

„Oh, Lieutenant… was gibt es?" Dankbar für die Unterbrechung erhob sie sich und schritt um ihren Schreibtisch.

„Dr. Beckett hat die Untersuchung abgeschlossen und… nun ja, dabei stellte sich heraus…", druckste Cadman herum, „…der Quibble, den Sie mir freundlicherweise gestattet hatten, als Haustier zu behalten, war… SIE war trächtig."

„War?", fragte Dr. Weir nach.

„Ja, war." Der Lieutenant holte den Korb, den sie hinter ihrem Rücken gehalten hatte, hervor und deckte ihn auf. „Noch während die Untersuchung lief, gebar sie… nun sind es neun."

Neugierig schaute Ronon in den Korb und meinte: „Grexe. Wusste gar nicht, dass es die auch in diesem Teil der Galaxie gibt."

Erstaunt schauten die beiden Frauen den Sateder an. „Der Händler auf M8/15-ST nannte sie Quibbles.", sagte Lt. Cadman und zog den Korb etwas von ihm zurück. Ronon Dex war bekannt dafür, so ziemlich alles zu essen.

„Quibbles, Grexe, Polys, haben verschiedene Namen." Der Krieger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schmecken nicht. Zu viel Fell. Sind aber sehr fruchtbar." Er zwinkerte Dr. Weir kurz zu und verließ dann das Büro.

Dr. Weir klappte ihren Mund wieder zu und wendete den Blick nun auf die fiepsenden Insassen des Korbes. „So niedlich, wie sie auch sind, so sollten Sie aber nicht alle…"

„Oh, nein, wollte ich auch gar nicht. Dr. Hangston und Lt. Baker wollten jeweils einen, wenn Sie das erlauben, natürlich nur.", fiel ihr Cadman ins Wort. „Car… Dr. Beckett wollte ich auch einen schenken, wissen Sie? Er findet sie auch sehr herzig, sagte er und da dachte ich…"

„Herzig? Auf so einen Ausdruck kann auch nur Dr. Beckett kommen!", lachte Dr. Weir auf und widerstand kaum der Versuchung, eines der singenden Fellknäule in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Ähm… möchten Sie vielleicht auch einen?", fragte der Lieutenant und hielt ihr den Korb näher hin.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht… was fressen die Kleinen denn?"

„Anscheinend alles, Dr. Weir! Gemüse, Brot, Obst… während der Untersuchung hat Missy – das ist die Mama, die große da links – sogar an dem Tuch genagt, auf das Dr. Beckett sie gelegt hatte." Cadman lächelte breit, als Dr. Weir sich für ein besonders kleines Tierchen entschied.

_An diesem Abend_

„So, Ladys! Runter mit den Hosen! Ich will sehen!", rief Lt. Baker fröhlich aus und warf einen Zehndollarschein in den Pot.

„Deine Beerdigung! Ich hab einen fröhlichen Dreier mit Buben, DAS musst du erstmal überbieten!", meinte Laura Cadman siegesgewiss und deckte ihr Blatt auf.

„Pffft, die hätte ich lieber in echt, anstatt nur auf der Hand…", meinte Dr. Ellerston und zeigte ihre zwei Siebenen.

„Die ganze Station ist voll kraftstrotzender Marines, einer attraktiver als der andere und DU jammerst natürlich immer noch… such dir doch einen aus!", meinte Ann Baker und begutachtete die beiden Pärchen, die Dr. Brown schüchtern ablegte. „Tja, ICH habe ein Fullhouse und damit wohl diese Runde gewonnen, was?"

„Einen aussuchen, du bist gut. Die Hälfte von denen darf gerade mal erst Bier kaufen und die anderen…", murmelte Cynthia Ellerston und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Wie kannst du ein Fullhouse haben?" Cadman griff nach Bakers Karten und inspizierte sie eingehend. „Gib's zu, die sind gezinkt!"

„Von wegen! Habe ich doch gar nicht nötig, wenn ich mit euch spiele!"

„Was soll das denn heißen, hä? Wer dreht denn hier sonst immer an ihren Locken, wenn sie blufft?"

„Darum habe ich mir das ja auch abgewöhnt, du Lippenkauerin!"

„Sammel deinen Pot ein und misch durch, du bist dran mit Geben… Katie, kommst du auch?"

„Ja, gleich…" Katie Brown war dem leisen Fiepen gefolgt, das aus einer zugedeckten Kiste in einer Ecke von Lt. Cadman's Quartier zu kommen schien. „Was ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Quelle des Geräuschs.

„Oh, das ist mein Quibble!", meinte Cadman und sprang auf, um ihren Freundinnen und Pokerpartnerinnen ihr Haustier zu zeigen. Als sie jedoch das Handtuch anhob, mit dem sie die Kiste zur Nacht abgedeckt hatte, sagte sie nur noch: „Oh, oh… nicht schon wieder…"

_Am nächsten Morgen_

„Das… das ist wirklich ein… nettes Geschenk…", stammelte Rodney McKay und schaute misstrauisch in den Karton, der ihm von Dr. Katie Brown überreicht worden war. „Einen Quibble wollte ich schon immer haben."

„Oh, Sie wissen sogar, was das für ein Tierchen ist!", freute sich die Botanikerin mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ja… waren Sie etwa auch mit Major Lorne auf M8/15-ST?"

„Bitte? Ach so, Sie meinen… nein, Lt. Cadman's Quibble hatte Nachwuchs und da habe ich ihr zwei abgenommen. Einen für Sie und einen für mich… meinen habe ich Roddy genannt…"

„Roddy…? Ach so. Ja. Von dem Nachwuchs habe ich gehört. Dr. Beckett hat jetzt auch einen. Ja. Schön. Danke sehr, Katie. Ich werde ihn in Ehren halten. Oder sie. Es. Carson meinte, sie haben kein bestimmtes Geschlecht." Dann funkte ihn Zelenka über den Ohrstecker an und er drehte sich entschuldigend etwas von Dr. Brown und dem Tisch, an dem sie gemeinsam frühstückten, ab. „Ja, was gibt es denn, Radek? … Hm. Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt? … Was heißt ‚nichts'? Die Stromversorgung fällt nicht einfach so in zwei Gebäuden aus! … Schon gut, wir treffen uns am Nordpier. Schicken sie Grant und Schulz zum Westturm, die werden das ja wohl hinbekommen…"

„Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Dr. Brown unsicher, als McKay das Gespräch beendet und sich ihr wieder zugewendet hatte.

„Nein, nein, nur ein paar ungeklärte Stromausfälle. Nichts Wichtiges. Aber ich muss leider unser Frühstück vorzeitig beenden." Er stand auf und drehte sich zum Gehen, als Katie rief: „Ihr Quibble! Vergessen Sie ihn nicht, Rodney!"

„Nein, wie konnte ich nur…", stöhnte McKay und griff nach dem Karton. „Danke noch einmal. Wir sollten… wir sollten das so bald wie möglich noch einmal wiederholen… also das Frühstück, meine ich"

„Sie kommen doch morgen auch zum Osterbrunch, nicht wahr? Dann können wir dort…"

„Ja, der unselige Osterbrunch. Sicher. Ich werde dort sein, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Katie… aber nun muss ich los!"

Mit dem Karton, aus dem es nun vernehmlich fiepte, in der Hand traf McKay am Nordpier ein und suchte nach Dr. Zelenka. Als er ihn schließlich fand, zog dieser gerade ein Bündel zerrissene Glasfasern hinter einer Abdeckung hervor. „McKay, schauen Sie nur! Wie konnte das geschehen? Korrosion?"

„Bezweifle ich." McKay stellte den fiependen Karton ab und leuchtete in den Schacht, aus dem die Kabel stammten. „Vielleicht Sabotage, aber für einen Schnitt ist das Muster zu ungleichmäßig…" Er kroch an Zelenka vorbei tiefer hinein und rief aus: „Großer Gott! Da fehlen ja etliche Meter Kabel! Wo sind die hin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Darum dachte ich ja an Korrosion…", antwortete Dr. Zelenka, rieb seinen verstauchten Knöchel und schaute neugierig in den Karton, der neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.

„Wenn die Kabel korrodiert wären, wäre hier noch etwas anderes zu finden… das, was aus den Kabeln wurde – Staub zum Beispiel. Aber hier ist nichts, gar nichts!" McKay's Stimme drang dumpf aus dem Schacht, in dem er nun bis zu den Knien steckte. „Wir werden die ganze Leitung umgehen müssen. Wie sieht es am Westturm aus?"

„Genau das Gleiche: meterweise fehlende Kabel. Dr. Schulz hat schon mehrere Universalverbindungen aus dem Materiallager angefordert." Dr. Zelenka nieste heftig.

„Ja, die brauchen wir hier auch…", meinte McKay, nachdem er aus dem Schacht gekrabbelt war.

„Sie jetzt also auch, ja?", fragte Dr. Zelenka und deutete auf den fiependen Karton.

„Wie? Ach, der Quibble… das war ein Geschenk. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich damit machen soll, aber nun ja. Man kann ja schlecht etwas ablehnen, von jemandem, der… egal. Warum? Haben Sie etwa auch einen?"

„Ich? Nein. Lt. Baker hatte mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich einen möchte. Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich fange an zu Niesen, wenn ich zu nah an einen komme. Bin wohl allergisch."

„Lt. Baker? Ich dachte, Lt. Cadman hätte das Quibble-Monopol auf Atlantis… Kabel. Wir brauchen Kabel!" Dann funkte McKay das Lager an, um welche zu bestellen.

_Am Nachmittag_

„Finden Sie einfach heraus, warum sich überall in der Stadt die Stromkabel auflösen, klar?", brummte Colonel Sheppard in seinen Ohrfunk und hielt forschen Schritts weiter auf die Krankenstation zu, ein Handtuch an den Hinterkopf gedrückt. Er musste dringend aufhören, mit Ronon zu trainieren. Der Sateder kannte nur zwei Arten von Kampf: tödlich und etwas weniger tödlich. Training lief unter weniger tödlich, wohl zu Sheppard's Glück.

Eine Bewegung auf dem Gang vor ihm ließ ihn innehalten – was war das? Der Colonel drückte sich an eine Wand und spähte um die Ecke. Verwundert trat er einige Sekunden später in den Gang und näherte sich vorsichtig einigen fiependen Fellbüscheln, die sich, das hätte Sheppard schwören können, bis eben noch auf jeweils sechs dünnen Beinchen eilig bewegt hatten.

Mit einem Arm voll Quibbles betrat Sheppard die Krankenstation und legte sie auf einem Untersuchungsbett ab. „Doktor, können Sie mir sagen, was ich hier im Gang vor der Krankenstation gefunden habe?"

Beckett stöhnte auf. „Nicht noch mehr… das sind Quibbles. Kleine niedliche Haustiere, die sich aber in atemberaubendem Tempo zu vermehren scheinen…"

„Haustiere? Ich dachte, auf Atlantis herrscht striktes Tierverbot! Außer zu Forschungszwecken sollte hier doch niemand Tiere halten!", entrüstete sich der Colonel und deutete auf seine Platzwunde am Hinterschädel.

„Ja, Dr. Weir hatte für Lt. Cadman eine Ausnahme gemacht… und selbst einen behalten. Mittlerweile besitzt Elisabeth über achtzig… halten Sie still, ich muss das klammern!"

„Achtzig? Von EINEM Exemplar?"

„Nein, nicht nur von einem. Eines bekommt zwischen sechs und acht Nachkommen, die dann wieder… Stillhalten, hatte ich gesagt!" Doch der Doktor konnte nur noch hinter dem eilig davon stürmenden Colonel her schauen.

„ELISABETH!", rief Sheppard, kaum, dass er auf der Gangway zu Dr. Weir's Büro war.

„Colonel Sheppard! Wissen wir jetzt, warum überall der Strom…"

„Nein, DAS wissen wir noch nicht. Aber wir haben hier noch ein anderes Problem!" Wutschnaubend kam er vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Vorgesetzten zum Stehen. „Wie ich hörte, haben SIE das Protokoll zu Haustieren außer Kraft gesetzt und nun haben wir es mit einer Flut von außerirdischen Pelzflöhen zu tun!"

Aufgebracht sprang Dr. Weir auf und setzte zu einer wütenden Entgegnung an, doch dann blickte sie schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ja, das war ein Fehler."

„Und was für einer!" Sheppard hatte mittlerweile den überfüllten Quibble-Käfig entdeckt, der in einer Ecke des Büros stand. „Die vermehren sich überall in der Stadt! Völlig unkontrolliert!"

„Nein, nicht unkontrolliert. Meine hier haben seit heut Vormittag damit aufgehört!"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich, weil sie keinen Platz mehr haben! Ich habe aber IN JEDEM GANG von der Krankenstation bis hier Dutzende von denen gesehen! Und einige waren gerade DABEI, sich zu vermehren!"

„Dann dauert es bei einigen eben länger! Schauen Sie, John, ich bin in der Datenbank der Antiker fündig geworden" Sie deutete auf den Monitor des Laptops, an dem sie gerade noch gearbeitet hatte. „Quibbles gibt es an vielen Orten in dieser Galaxie. Sie gelten als harmlose, kleine Geschöpfe…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da das Gate unplanmäßig von außen angewählt wurde und sich Lt. Foster gehetzt über Lautsprecher meldete: „Foster hier! Kommen heiß rein! Sofort schließen, sobald wir durch sind!"

Sekunden später stürmte Foster mit ihrem Team durch den Ereignishorizont. „VERFLUCHT! Wie konnte das passieren!", schrie die Soldatin und warf ihre heißgeschossene P90 zu Boden.

„Lieutenant! Wer hat sie da angegriffen?", rief Sheppard aus und stürmte hinunter in den Gateraum.

„Die Wraith, Sir! Als wir heute Morgen auf dem Planeten ankamen, waren sie noch nicht da! Und eben, als wir mit der Untersuchung der näheren Umgebung fertig waren, lagerten zwei Kreuzer neben dem Gate!"

„`ne Vorstellung davon, was die da wollen?", fragte Sheppard knapp.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Der Planet scheint unbewohnt. Nur `ne Menge Bäume und Büsche, sonst nichts." Die Soldatin rückte ihre verrutschte Weste zurecht. „Muss lange her sein, dass da mal wer lebte. Haben einige Ruinen gefunden, nichts Interessantes. Sagte sogar Dr. Prónay. Darum sind wir ja auch früher zurück… Unser Glück, vielleicht wären später noch mehr von den Wraith da gewesen. Wollen sich es da vielleicht gemütlich machen, Sir…"

„Noch ein Außenposten… verbreiten sich ja fast so schnell wie die Quibbles…", sinnierte Sheppard und warf Dr. Weir einen giftigen Blick zu.

_Kurz nach Mitternacht_

„Frohe Ostern, Rodney!", rief Dr. Zelenka in den Wartungsschacht, in dem McKay eine weitere Stromleitung ersetzte.

„Was?", dröhnte es zurück.

„Ich sagte: ‚Frohe Ostern Rodney!' Auf der Erde ist jetzt Ostersonntag…", rief der Wissenschaftler noch einmal lauter und verband im Schein der generatorbetriebenen Halogenstrahler einige Universalkabel, die sie spätestens an ihrer nächsten Baustelle benötigen würden. Dann musste er niesen und saß im Dunkeln.

„Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht!", röhrte es aus dem Schacht. „Ich ARBEITE hier! Aber das KANN ich nicht im Dunkeln!"

Dr. Zelenka fluchte leise vor sich hin, bis er eine Taschenlampe anmachte: „… als ob er hier der Einzige wäre, der… RODNEY! Die Strahler sind eben ausgegangen!"

„Das habe ich GEMERKT! Schalten Sie sie wieder ein, verdammt!"

„Ja, ja… bin ja schon dabei…", brummte Zelenka, stützte sich auf seine Krücke und leuchtete die Kabel ab, die von den Strahlern zum tragbaren Generator führten. „Oh! Heilige Mutter Gottes…"

_Später, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang_

„Tja, dann wissen wir ja nun, wer für den ‚Kabelschwund' verantwortlich ist", meinte Colonel Sheppard und lehnte sich mit vorm Oberkörper verschränkten Armen zurück. „So romantisch Kerzenlicht auch sein mag, das kann nicht unsere einzige Strategie gegen diese Viecher sein! Einfach allen Strom abschalten und hoffen, dass sie damit aufhören…"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wir arbeiten daran!", brauste Dr. McKay auf und rangelte kurz mit Dr. Zelenka um einen Laptop.

„Na, das will ich doch wohl stark hoffen!" Sheppard schaute sich in dem nur von Kerzen und Taschenlampen beleuchteten Kontrollraum um. Überall wuselten Techniker und Wissenschaftler im Halbdunkeln herum und untersuchten die Konsolen auf etwaige Schäden.

„In der Antikerdatenbank stand nichts davon, dass die Quibbles sich auch von Glasfasern und anderen Strom führenden Kabeln ernähren…", sagte Dr. Weir verschnupft.

„Was vielleicht daran liegt, dass die Antiker diese Mistviecher nur auf anderen, noch nicht so weit entwickelten Planeten beobachteten, anstatt sie in ihre Stadt zu bringen!", ging der Colonel sie an.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich zuließ…"

„Wenn überhaupt ist Cadman an allem Schuld! Immerhin war SIE es, die das erste von diesen Dingern hier anschleppte!", unterbrach sie McKay. „Und die ersten sind auch aus IHREM Quartier ausgebrochen, weil sie so… DÄMLICH war, sie in einer PAPPKISTE direkt an eine Wand gerückt aufzubewahren! Woraufhin die kleinen, süßen, rosa Fiepser leichtes Spiel hatten, in die Schächte zu gelangen, sich fröhlich fernab neugieriger Blicke vermehrten und ihren Festschmaus begannen!"

„So weit sind wir alle informiert, Rodney!", brummte Sheppard nun ihn an. „Erzählen Sie lieber, wie wir die Viecher vernichten können!"

„Vielleicht mit einem Hammer?", fragte Hiro Sukai, einer der Techniker in unmittelbarer Nähe, verschüchtert.

„Bitte WAS?", fragte der Colonel und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um.

„Es gibt da einen Manga, in dem tauchen ähnliche Geschöpfe auf… und die Göttin erschlägt sie mit einem Hammer… einem großen…", antwortete dieser und lief dunkelrot im Gesicht an, was sogar bei der Schummerbeleuchtung gut zu erkennen war.

„So ein Unsinn!", meldete sich Dr. Zelenka zu Wort. „Erstens war das ein Kricket-Schläger und zweitens können wir wohl kaum jeden einzelnen Quibbel…"

„Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass Sie solche Comics lesen…", brummte Rodney und entriss seinem Kollegen endgültig den Laptop.

„Ach? Und Batman ist da besser? Wie dem auch sei, Hiro's Vorschlag ist nicht…"

„Klingt zumindest nach einem Plan…", knurrte Sheppard.

„JOHN! Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft auch nur in ERWÄGUNG ziehen…", rief Dr. Weir aus.

„Hey, hey, ich weiß!" McKay schnippte hektisch mit den Fingern. „Die Viecher stehen nicht auf Strom, sondern auf Kabel! Sonst hätten sich wohl noch mehr auf die Generatoren gestürzt als dieser einzelne, verbrutzelte. Ich habe da eine Idee… Wir brauchen dafür allerdings einen Haufen Glasfaser und jeden Mann, den wir kriegen können! Und jede Frau…"

Nun beugte Colonel Sheppard sich interessiert vor und lauschte.

_Brunchtime_

„So, Frohe Ostern, Leute. Wie schön, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind! Aber bevor es ans Essen geht, werden wir zunächst Ostereier suchen gehen. Rosane, pelzige. Alles Weitere wird Ihnen Dr. McKay erläutern…", empfing der Colonel die Besatzung der Stadt. Er trat zurück und überließ es Rodney, zu erklären, wie man mit Hilfe von Glasfasern und etlichen Kisten dem Quibble-Problem Herr werden wollte.

„Aber was tun wir mit den Tieren, wenn wir sie eingefangen haben?", fragte Dr. Weir ihn leise von der Seite. „Sie werden ja wohl nicht wirklich…"

„Nein, nein. Keine Angst. Wir werden einfach das Gate anwählen und die Viecher in den Ereignishorizont kippen. Denen geschieht schon nichts.", beruhigte Sheppard sie.

„Sie auf einen anderen Planeten schaffen? Das ist nicht gerade verantwortungsbewusst! Wir können doch nicht einfach unsere Probleme anderen aufbürden! Was, wenn sie dort dann auch…"

„Och, keine Panik. Ich habe da genau den richtigen Planeten im Sinn…" Sheppard grinste breit.

_Einige Stunden später an einem anderen Ort der Galaxie_

Der Wraith-Commander stapfte angewidert durch die wogende und wabernde Fellmasse, die sich vor dem Stargate des Planeten angesammelt hatte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck griff er nach der Hand der Drohne, die kurz nach Öffnung des Wurmlochs von den Füßen gefegt worden war und nun nicht mehr selbständig aufzustehen vermochte.

_Was sind das für Dinger?_, fragte ein anderer Commander, der wohlweislich einige Schritte Abstand zu den rosa Geschöpfen eingehalten hatte.

_Ich weiß es nicht_, antwortete der erste unsicher, _aber ich glaube, wir brauchen Kricket-Schläger. Jede Menge Kricket-Schläger…_

**ENDE**

A/N oder sicherheitshalber Disclaimer 2: Die Quibbles sind natürlich mit den Tribbles verwandt, auf die Paramount jegliche Rechte gepachtet hat – aber eben nicht die gleiche Spezies. Quibbles haben lange Ohren, nicht wahr? *g* - Und mit den Bugs von „Oh! My Goddess" haben sie auch mehr als nur ein wenig gemein, gebe ich ja zu… die Rechte an denen halten Kosuke Fujishima und der Kodansha-Verlag in Händen.


End file.
